Maxime Carmine
Maxime Rose Carmine is the daughter of the villainous Maxie of Team Magma. Personality Maxime is, or seems to be, everything that her father was before her. Businesslike, detail-oriented and serious, complete with the confidence to back it up, she makes the perfect Pokémon villain. Because of the way she was raised, Maxime is rather hoity-toity and snobbish and tends to have a grudge against any and all pirates no matter how high class. Actually, she just hates sailors, swimmers and anybody water-based period. We suppose it's because of her family's long rivalry with Team Aqua. She takes herself and her strength very seriously, despite being a villain from an E rated game in which she doesn't even lay a hand on the people she's fighting against. She gets really annoyed when people don't take her seriously and threatens to get revenge on them somehow. Her plans are often, unfortunately, set back by the fact that she and her Pokémon, her main means of world domination and power, don't get along. She doesn't understand why they don't like her, but none of her companions will listen to any of her commands. Watching her yell at a sleeping Torchic makes her much less threatening. In fact, most animals seem to purposely avoid her or, on the opposite side of the coin, attack her mercilessly. This definitely shames her oh-so-important dignity. Yes, Maxime cares a lot about what others think of her. She can't exactly be a well-respected villain if people think her a joke, now can she? She's a bit of a perfectionist and always looking for ways to improve in Antagonist 101. Because of this, she's fairly studious and does not like being disturbed when she's in the middle of important things. She's also terribly bossy. Maxime prefers to work alone, but with her Trainer skills somewhat... lacking to say the least, she needs to employ some underlings. Besides, what's a team leader without grunts? Appearance Maxime is taller than average with peach coloured skin and scarlet hair that is always tied back in a hasty bun (with a clip shaped like the Team Magma insignia) to keep it out of her face. She has a habit of storing pencils in said bun whenever she's 'in the zone'. She has inexplicable burgundy eyes but wears contact lenses to correct the near-sightedness that she inherited from her father. She wears a red turtleneck sweater that's slightly long on her and businesslike grey pants. She has dark red flats and a black and grey scarf with jagged edges. She is sometimes seen with a hoodie on over these clothes when she's feeling more casual. Said hoodie is also slightly baggy and appears to have a pair of horns on the hood. Her Mega Stone, should she ever need one, is located in a ring she often wears. Relationships Family Maxime likes her father a great deal. She looks up to him and admires him, always eager to show him that she'll be a good successor to him, if there's a third remake in store for them. Maxie, on the other hand, is slightly dismissive of her. He's busy, he has things to do and doesn't really need little girls bugging him. This really hurts Maxime, but she tries not to care about it. Though they aren't related to her by blood, she treats the Admins, who effectively raised her when her dad was away on business, like family. She prefers Tabitha to Courtney most of the time, since Courtney got way creepy after Omega was released, but she enjoys both of their company and asks them for advice when she needs it. Friends Maxime doesn't have much in the way of the friends department. Though the numbers of Pokemon related characters at school keep growing by the day, she's rather selective in terms of her acquaintances. Mostly she just hangs out by her lonesome, studying or failing once again to teach her Torchic any new moves. Her roommate, Willy Emeraude, is from the same game as her. Still, she barely takes any notice of him. He's a rival. A good guy. In other words, not worth her time. If he were the child of a Team Galactic or Team Rocket Admin, sure, but green-haired asthmatics don't interest her. Besides, he seems completely terrified of her when she actually bothers to acknowledge his existence. On the other hand, she likes him a lot better than Archel Ultramarine. That pirate girl is just awful to be around. She smells like the sea, has the most annoying accent around and seems to delight in rough-housing. Ugh. As much as she would like to just ignore her and move on, she has to focus on her. They are going to be the future leaders of their teams, so Maxime needs to study Archel's every move so that she can come up with a counter-plot and while she's at it, throw in some petty insults. Though, at least they're human. The same cannot be said of the other Pokemon native she has classes with, Alexander Greenbriar. The idea of a talking Duskclops kind of freaks her out. Besides, most of what comes out of his mouth is either some creepy remark designed to make her squirm or a quip about her lousy trainer skills. In short, Alexander gets under her skin. And don't even get her started on M. They're not even a Pokemon, they're a disaster waiting to happen. Yes, she realizes that they have self-esteem issues and it's not their fault when they glitch all over the classroom, but she still wants nothing to do with them. Pet Like all Trainers, Maxime was forced to begin with a starter Pokémon. Being a Hoenn native, she got to choose between that region's batch. She took Torchic, of course, as she was raised to hate all Water Types and believe that Fire Types were the superior kind of Pokémon. The Torchic is female and was nicknamed Pepper. Pepper doesn't enjoy her owner's company very much, but that's typical of Maxime and Pokémon period. Most of the time Pepper is kept in her Pokeball, but is brought out occasionally for meals and some futile attempts at training. Romance Truth be told, Maxime would love to get into a romantic relationship. As much as she hates to admit it, she's a bit mushy on the inside for things of that sort. That said, she isn't prone to crushes or anything like that. She just wishes that someday, when she's not preoccupied with legendary Pokémon, that someone will care for her. Gallery File:It's_super_effective.png Trivia *Carmine and Rose are both shades of red, which is the signature colour of Team Magma. Maxime was chosen as her first name because it was the closest female equivalent Missy could find to Maxie. *On the topic of Maxime's name, she is the first of Missy's characters to have a middle initial. Well, on Game High at least... *She could have worn glasses, as Maxie's Omega Ruby version did, but since Missy already has two characters with glasses, she decided against it and gave her contacts instead. *Maxime has an... odd relationship with memes. She dislikes the mention of the words 'Hoenn Confirmed' or 'Trumpets' the same way that Darcy Rattmann hates hearing about 'The Cake is a Lie'. She does however approve 'Too Much Water', since Team Magma wants to expand the landmass and not the already overwhelming ocean. *On the topic of memes, Maxime's quote is a reference to the meme 'Needs More Sand'. *Though Maxime is still intent on expanding Hoenn's landmass, she is equally interested in the sky and what lies beyond it. She enjoys learning about space and finds that her attention is often on the legendary Pokémon dwelling above the stars. *Maxime has a slight British accent, as the anime version of Maxie had one and Missy can't help but picture in-game Maxie with one. Her accent is a London one and a fairly high-class sounding one at that. The best real life comparison would be to the way actress Hayley Atwell speaks. Category:Original Characters girl Category:Original Characters Category:Missy's Peeps Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonist Category:Females Category:Girl